Half , Pure , Hope and Blood
by merenwen seregon
Summary: This is a story about a girl (Sylvia)with a pure witch blood who becomes a half - blood vampire and her mentor (Mr. Crepsley)Find out more about them as they on their journey to hunt for The Vampaneze Lord !
1. Default Chapter

_I do not own Darren Shan. _

_This is a story about a girl who becomes a half vampire and also a pure blood witch......_

_Since English is not my first language so I think there'll be a lots of grammar mistake in this story still than I'll still hope you can understand and like my story. Thanks. _

_Prologue_

My name is Sylvia. I have no surname or middle name. I have no parents or relatives. I am an orphan. When the first day I born, I already in a small, dusty, old orphanage. The peoples in the orphanage become by family. Together we have a happy and simple life.

Until year 1999 October 24th (my 11th birthday) a short white hair, with thick pair of glasses, sharp yellow suit and long green Wellington boots man visit me. His name is **Desmond Tiny. **He was quite plump and walked with a peculiar little waddle. He gave me a star shape with a blue sapphire pocket watch and called me to touch it. The sapphire change into deep blood red colour and then my life start changing........

Mr. Tiny told me that I have a pure talent in witchcraft and have a pure full witch blood. That's mean that I am a **Witch. **I'm no longer a normal human anymore.

Mr. Tiny told me to find a man with "Hope" and become his assistant. If not....I am going to **die...**

Using my pocket watch as a guide, I started my journey to the west to find the man with "hope"


	2. Chapter I

_Chapter I_

_I passed many cities, towns, villages, searching high and low but there's still no sign of the man with "hope". I started to worry about it. Perhaps I'm too picky. Perhaps something wrong with my sense or perhaps it's already written that I shall be dead. One night as I walking around and watching people past by ........_

_Suddenly, I heard someone screaming for help. My hearing a better than a normal human so I'd be able to track down where to voice come from. It's from an old, abandon house at the end of the road. I peeped through the window to see what happen. I saw two men. One of them was tall and thin, with very white skin and only a small crop of orange hair on the top of his head. He had a large scar running down his left check. It reached to his lips and made it look like his mouth was stretching up the side of his face._

_He was dressed in dark – red clothes. He's very ugly. When he smiled he looked even scarier, like a crazy clown in a horror movie I once saw! Whereas the other man looked weak and weary .It seems that the "crazy clown "is going to kill him any minutes now. But still there's no sign of cowardly on his face .The man was dressed in black, with a long scarf looped around his neck, and gloves covering his hands. He had grey hair though he wasn't old and there was a stern set to his features. I can see hope through his face. "HOPE" That's right .....Finally I had found the man with "Hope"!!!! I told myself, Sylvia no matter what I will go to save him from that "Crazy Clown"!! I will use my magic power to teach that Clown a lesson!!! _


	3. Chapter II

Chapter 2

One! Two! Three! Put down your weapons and release the man you...crazy old clown!! I shouted nervously. Before the Crazy Clown can move I use my magic power to "freeze" him and make him become an ice cube. Then I quickly untied the man with "hope", he run or I should say fly away and didn't even leave me a word!!

I think I'm going to collapse any minutes now. My heart had broken. I'm very upset and miserable. My "hope" had flied away!! I collapsed on the floor and cried silently. For a moment, I feel that someone is walking towards me. And there's only one person who still in the house........

I'm all alone with the evil killer, the "Crazy Old Clown"!!! The ice cube must have melted. I'm going to die now.....

"Crazy old clown eh? So you think that you're clever enough eh?" He said with a deep voice. "Tell me, little heroine, who sent you?"

"Nobody"

He frowned. "Come girl," he growled "do not play games. Who are you working for? Who put you onto me and what do they want?"

"I....i......jus...just come here to find the man with "hope", I thought the man you going to kill was the man I'm looking for," I answered.

"Yes, yes, yes!! Desmond was right. I'll never kill Steve until I found an assistant. But I've never though of my assistant are you!!" He pointed his long, bony finger at me.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Foolishness everywhere around you!!" again he pointed his finger at me. This makes me angry. I hate people pointed finger at me, it's so rude.

"I've never thought of my mentor is a Crazy old clown!!" I slowly and took a few steps forward. "So tell me more about being an assistant," I said.

He smiled. "That's better. I don't like my assistant being so rude. Well you will be my travelling companion," he explained. "You will travel with me across the world. You will be my eyes and hands during the day. You will guard me when I sleep. You will find food for me if it is scarce. You will take my clothes to the laundry. You will polish my shoes. Well I think that's all. By the way, I'm Larten Crepsley and it would be nice if you called me Mr. Crepsley."

"I'm Sylvia"

"Ok, shall we proceed? You need to blood before you can become my assistant," he said.

"Blood?? What on earth was that??" I asked.

"Earth to Sylvia, earth to Sylvia! Do you think I can turn you into a vampire without blooded you?"

"Me?? Mr. Crepsley?? Vampire??"

I am going to be a vampire??

To be continuing.....

See yer next turn......


	4. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Vampire nouns (in stories) reanimated corpse that leaves its grave at night and sucks the blood of sleeping persons; ruthless ill – disposed person who preys on others.

Although I'm a witch but it surprised me when Mr. Crepsley wanted to blood me to be a vampire. I though vampire it's only in movies, in stories or myths but I was wrong......

"No way! I'm not going to be a vampire!" I shouted at him, the vampire, my mentor, Mr. Crepsley "Well I don't mind it at all. I surely will find someone else to become my assistant." He said "but you! You will die if you didn't become my assistant! Do you still remember what Desmond Tiny said?"

Seems that there's only one way to survive......That is to become a vampire, explore the night and feed......

"Ok! I'm yours now!!"

"I will make you a half-vampire. That means you will be able to move about during the day. You will not need much blood to keep you ticking over. You will have certain powers but not all. And you will only age at a fifth the regular rate instead of the full vampire's tenth."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Vampire does not live forever," he explained, "but we do live for longer than humans. We age about one-tenth the regular rate. Which means for every ten years that pass, we age one. As a half vampire, you will age one year for every five."

"You mean, for every five years that pass, I'm only be one year older?" I asked.

"That's right"

It sounds dodgy to me but I have no choice.

I took a deep breath. "How do we do it?" I asked.

He raised his right hand and showed me the back of it. His nails weren't especially long but they looked sharp. He raised his left-hand fingers. Then he used his other set of nails to mark the right-hand fingers in the same way. He winced as he did it.

"Left your hands," he grunted. I was watching the blood drip from his fingers and didn't obey the command. "Now!" he yelled, grabbing my hands and jerking them up.

"Wait a minute!!" I shouted.

To be continued........

See yer in next 2 chapters on 13th August 2004.......


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

"Wait a minute! What can make you so sure that I'm the one that Mr. Tiny said that's going to be your assistant?" I asked. Mr. Crepsley paused for a long time then he said: "You're right. Desmond Tiny didn't tell me about that. I'm sorry I can't blood you tonight."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Pack your bags and we're heading for Lady Evannas's" he said.

Mr. Crepsley wouldn't say much about the women we were going to meet, where she lived, whether she was a vampire or human, and why we were going to see her. But I think Lady Evanna will help us to solve our problems.

"Who is she?" I asked Mr. Crepsley one morning as we made camp.

He hesitated. "That is harder to explain. It might be best coming from her own lips. Evanna tells different people different things. She might not object to you knowing the truth – but the again, she might."

"Is she an inventor?" I pressed. Mr. Crepsley owned a collection of pots and pans which folded up into tiny bundles, making them easier to carry. He'd told me that Evanna had made them.

"She sometimes invents," he said. "She is a woman of many talents. Much of her time is spent breeding frogs."

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

"It is her hobby. Some people breed horses, dogs or cats. Evanna breeds frogs."

"How can she breed frogs?" I snorted skeptically.

"You will find out," Then he lean forward and tapped my knee." Whatever you say, do not call her a witch."

"Why should I call her a witch?" I asked.

"Because she is one – sort of"

"Witch" Well finally I am going to meet one ..........


	6. Chater V

Chapter 5

We stop in a city before heading to Evanna's. This is the city where Mr. Crepsley was born. He lived here as a human. Though everyone he knew then was long since died, he feels attached – this city, more than any place, is where he considers home. That's why he decided to visit this city.

We stayed at a hotel situated in the corner of a quiet city square. In the evening, when traffic was slow, neighbourhood kids gathered outside for a game of football. I always join in but dare not to play because I'm not good at football. I just enjoy watching them playing.

One evening as I playing with the neighbourhood kids, a small and thin, with a huge black briefcase man approached me. He was wearing a dark grey suit, black shoes and an old – fashioned bowler hat.

"Forgive me. My name is Mr. Blaws."

"Blores?"

"Blaws," he said, and patiently spelt it out.

"What do you want, Mr. Blaws?" I asked.

"I'm a school inspector," he replied. "I've come to find out why you aren't in school."

My jaw dropped about a thousand kilometres.

"Please told your parents to fill up these forms and report to the headmaster of Czerny High School this Monday," he said.

"But....."

"No but! Listen, all children in here must go to school! If you excuse me, I need to go now. See you this Monday!" He said.

School?? Is this a joke? No!! School.....

Find out more about Sylvia's school life next week...... (21st August 2004)


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter 6

School. Yeah, institution for educating children (also a place to make friends and wreak havoc too!!!) I miss school a lots since I leaved the orphanage 5 years ago. I never thought I will come back to school. But now I'm here, in front of Czerny High School main gate. I'd had a busy weekend. First there'd been my uniform to buy – a grey jumper , white blouse , black tie , black skirt , black shoes – then books , notepaper , an eraser , as well as a scientific calculator , whose array of strange buttons – 'INV' , 'SIN' , 'COS' , 'EE' –meant noting to me . A manuscript books (for music??) I'd also had to buy a homework report book , which I'd have to write all my homework assignment in – Mr. Crepsley would have to sign the book each night , saying I'd done the work I was meant to . I hate it!! (Because he'll always laugh at my poor handwriting)

Czerny was named by a musician called Carl Czerny. The school was big, beautiful and majestic like a palace or a castle. You can hear music everywhere once you enter the school. I think most of the students here can play musical instrument. They always practise when they have free time. As for me, I wish I'd never come in here. Because I hate music!!!!


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter 7

Our school headmaster is Edison Czerny. (Great-great grand children of Carl Czerny) He's a nice man. He was quite plump, a short white hair, with thick pair of glasses and walked with a peculiar little waddle. Do you know who he looks like? If you guess Desmond Tiny then you're absolutely right!!

He said that every students in Czerny must learn a least one musical instrument. As for me, I choose to play piano. I nearly fainted when he gave me the school timetable.

Time

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

7.30-8.05a.m

History

Add maths

English

Add maths

Geography

8.40-9.15a.m

English

English

Add maths

Maths

English

9.18-9.50a.m

Maths

Geography

Maths

History

English

9.50-10.25a.m

Add maths

Maths

Geography

English

Maths

10.25-10.45a.m

R

E

C

ES

S

10.45-11.25a.m

Theory of Music

Theory of Music

Theory of Music

Theory of Music

Theory of Music

11.25-12.00p.m

Theory of Music

Theory of Music

Theory of Music

Theory of Music

Theory of Music

12.00-12.35p.m

History of Music

History of Music

History of Music

History of Music

History of Music

12.35-1.15p.m

Practical

Music

Practical

Music

Practical

Music

Practical

Music

Practical

Music

1.15-1.50p.m

Practical

Music

Practical

Music

Practical

Music

Practical

Music

Practical

Music

Well if you like music then it'll be fun isn't it?? But what about you hate it??

I try to catch up my homework these few weeks. I'm a fast learner. All that thanks to my pure witch blood. I'm in secondary 4 Bach (1st class). Even classes also named by musician, funny aren't it?

There's a lots of rich students in my class. They called themselves "The Superior". The leader of the gang is Katie Madison. Her father was the richest business man in this city. Since she's rich, so she can bullies those who're poor and weak in the school and make them do her homework or chores. Mandy Arsine was one of them. She was a gifted and the brightest harpist in our school. But she's poor so she had to obey Katie. Did you know that even the school teachers also afraid of Katie! Because they afraid they will lose their job.

But to me, money is nothing. There's a lots of things money can't buy. Like happiness, friendship, family, love and so on. Perhaps it's time for me to teach Katie a lesson!! Using "Magic".......


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter 8

One fine morning as Katie Madison walked into her class with her super model style, something awful happen to her.

Her chair disappears when she's going to sit down and reappear when she stands up. No matter how many chairs she changes, it's still the same. Must be someone wreak havoc in her class. But who?? I bet no human can do such tricks. Maybe is the poltergeist or a witch. Well do a witch or a poltergeist exists? Witch, yes. I'm the witch that wreaks havoc in the class.

That day was the best day for everyone, well except Katie. She had to stand up from 7.30a.m. To 10.25a.m. Imagine the richest girl in the school had to stand without reason for 5 periods! What do you think?

I'm planning to make her food disappear and reappear again during recess time. But my witch power seems to become weaker and weaker. Then I realised that the colour of the sapphire stone on my pocket watch become brighter and brighter every minute past. It's quite weird but I use to ignore it ......


	10. Chapter VIV

Chapter 9

"Can Ms. Hurston (Mr. Crepsley last time surname) come to my office immediately please?"

Mr. Czerny called me to go to his office after recess. Perhaps he already knows I am the one that wreak havoc in class this morning. But how??

"Good morning Ms. Hurston."He said. "I think it's time for you to leave the school."

"I'm sorry Mr. Czerny. I admit that I'm the one that wreak havoc in class this morning. But please don't kick me out of school." I said nervously.

"Do you still remember the rules Sylvia? If you don't become someone else assistant, you will die soon?" He said.

"Mr. Tiny??"

"Yes, dear. A little bit make over made me looked different isn't it?"

"So stop fooling around! Didn't you realise your power growing weaker and weaker? "He asked fiercely.

"Well I think you are the one that make me waste my time and make me trap in this stupid school!!"I said angrily.

"Don't you think its fun watching you growing weaker and weaker??" he said.

"You are mad!!! Just tell me whether Mr. Crepsley is the one that going to be my mentor or not!!"

"I can't tell you. You will find out when you reach Evanna's. But I think you better hurry because you just have 2 days life only ..............."

To be continuing .........

Please review!!


	11. Chapter X

Chapter 10

We leave the city immediately after Mr. Tiny's warning. Mr. Crepsley told me to hop up on his back. "Keep your arms tight around my neck," he said "Do not let go or make any sudden movements."

As I was getting up, I looked down and saw he's wearing slippers. I thought it was strange but didn't say anything.

When I was on his back, he started running. I didn't notice anything odd at first, but then I began to realize how fast buildings were zipping by. Mr. Crepsley's legs didn't seem to be moving quickly. Instead, it was as if the world was moving faster and we were slipping past it!

As every minute past, I become weaker and weaker. The colour of the sapphire stone also turn lighter and lighter. I think I'll die if we didn't reach Evanna's before dawn. But thank god, we did it!

Even so , I'd have missed the clearing if Mr. Crepsley hadn't budge me and said , "we're here" . I later learnt that Evanna had cast a masking spell over the place, so unless you knew where to look, your eyes would over her home and not register it.

I stand straight ahead, but for a few seconds could see nothing but trees. Then the power of the spell faded, the imaginary trees 'Vanished' and I found myself gazing down upon a crystal – clear pond, glowing a faint white colour from the light of the moon. There was a hill on the opposite side of the pond, and I could see the dark, arched entrance of a huge cave in it.

When we reached the mouth of the cave, we stopped. Mr. Crepsley sat down and laid aside his packs.

"Aren't we going in?" I asked.

"Not without being invited," Mr. Crepsley replied.

"Isn't there a bell we can ring?"

"Evanna's has no need of bells," he said. "She knows we are here and will come to greet us in her own time."

Moments later, a woman emerged from the cave. She was the ugliest, most unkempt woman I'd ever seen. She was short – barely taller than me – with long, dark, untidy hair. She had rippling muscles and thick, strong legs. Her ears were sharply pointed, her nose was tiny. When she got closer, I saw that one eye was brown and the other green. What was even strange was that the colour switched – one minutes her left eye would be brown, the nest her right!!

"Vampires!" she snorted. "Always ugly bloody vampires! Why don't handsome human even come a-calling?"

"Well I'm a human don't I?" I replied.

"Yes ...yes, you certainly are."

"So," I said feeling as though I should speak, saying the first thing that popped into my head, "you're a witch, are you?"

Mr. Crepsley groaned.

Evanna's nostrils flared and her head shot forward so out faces were millimeters apart. "What did you call me?"

To be continuing......

Don't worry ...this time I'll be much faster. see u!!


End file.
